The present invention relates to the field of devices for packaging and dispensing colored cosmetics, in particular foundation makeup.
There exists a need for a portable dispenser that makes it possible for a user to make up a desired foundation by mixing substances of different colors contained in respective containers inside the dispenser.
The dispenser of the invention is of the type comprising a portable dispenser having at least two containers organized to enable the substances they contain to be dispensed in proportions selected by the user, and a mixing chamber into which the substances contained in the containers are dispensed and in which they can be mixed together. The substances contained in the containers have different colors, the dispenser includes at least one stirrer that is movable in said mixing chamber, and the mixing chamber is organized to enable the user to observe the color of the resulting mixture prior to extracting it.
By means of the invention, the user can dispense certain quantities of the substances contained in the containers into the mixing chamber and can homogenize the content of the mixing chamber by means of the stirrer.
Since the color of the resulting mixture is visible from the outside, the user can at all times add a new quantity of any one of the substances contained in the containers in order to change the color of the mixture if it is not suitable.
A dispenser having at least two containers organized to dispense the substances contained therein in selective proportions, and a mixing chamber within which the substances dispensed from the containers are mixed, is already known, e.g. from patent U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,729. That dispenser is designed to contain sun creams, and is not suitable for dispensing substances of different colors, and the user cannot observe the color of the resulting mixture until it comes out from the dispenser, and in addition the dispenser does not have a stirrer enabling the content of the mixing chamber to be homogenized before it is extracted.
In a particular embodiment, the mixing chamber is defined at least in part by a wall made of a transparent material. This makes it easy for the user to see the color of the mixture through said wall and to make adjustments, where necessary.
In particular embodiment, the stirrer has a control rod. This control rod can be actuated by the user in order to homogenize the content of the mixing chamber.
Advantageously, the stirrer is movable axially along the axis of the control rod and is movable in rotation about the axis of the control rod.
In a particular embodiment, the dispenser includes a piston enabling the substance contained in the mixing chamber to be dispensed. The piston can be movable relative to the container and it may be provided with first fastener means, the stirrer being provided with second fastener means organized to co-operate with said first fastener means in order to enable the stirrer and the piston to be coupled together after the substances contained in the mixing chamber have been mixed together and to make use of the displacement of the stirrer to drive the piston and dispense the mixture. The coupling between the stirrer and the piston can take place, for example, by virtue of the fact that the stirrer is movable in rotation about the axis of the control rod.
The above-mentioned first fastener means can be in the form of studs each comprising a body and a larger head, and the second fastener means can be in the form of respective slots each having an opening at one end of a size that is sufficient to enable the head of a stud to pass therethrough when the stirrer is moved axially, and a narrow opening in which the body of a stud can be engaged when the stirrer is rotated about the axis X, said narrow opening being narrower than the head of the associated stud so as to enable the stirrer and the piston to be driven together in axial displacement.
Advantageously, the stirrer comprises a perforated disk.
In a particular embodiment, the mixing chamber communicates with a dispenser endpiece fitted with a valve rated to open when the volume of the mixing chamber decreases.
In a particular embodiment, it includes a selector having at least two ports, capable of taking up a first position in which the mixing chamber communicates with one of the containers, and a second position in which the mixing chamber communicates with another container, and also a third position in which the mixing chamber is isolated from the containers.
In a particular embodiment, the selector can be in the form of a cover capable of turning relative to the body of the above-mentioned housing.
Advantageously, the mixing chamber is permanently in communication with the dispenser endpiece, said endpiece being fitted with a valve which opens only when the volume of the mixing chamber decreases and the selector is in its third position.
In a particular embodiment, the containers are fitted with pistons enabling said substances to be delivered into the mixing chamber.
Advantageously, the containers and the mixing chamber are situated in a housing whose body is made at least in part out of a transparent material, thereby enabling the user to see the color of the mixture before taking it.
In a particular embodiment, the mixing chamber is defined by a dispenser head slidably mounted relative to a piston, the piston being fixed relative to the container. The dispenser head can be raised while filling the mixing chamber, and can be moved in the opposite direction to dispense the content of the mixing chamber.
In a particular embodiment, each of the containers contains a piston that is prevented from moving by friction, the friction forces being sufficient to ensure that a piston does not move in its container when the volume of the mixing chamber is decreased for the purpose of dispensing the resulting mixture.
In a particular embodiment, the dispensor includes a pressurization member to be actuated for the purpose of establishing excess pressure on the outside faces of the pistons contained in the containers so as to force them to advance. The pressurizing member may comprise a bellows and a valve enabling air to be pumped. The dispenser may also have a flow restrictor member enabling adjustable head loss to be inserted between the pressurization member and the outside face of a piston in order to alter its speed of advance in the container when the pressurization member is actuated. This flow restrictor member can comprise a rotary disk having through orifices of increasing section enabling different head losses to be inserted. The pressurization member is advantageously organized to be capable of simultaneously applying excess pressure against the outside faces of all of the pistons of the containers.